Wie Hund und Katz
by Meerblume
Summary: In einer Welt wo jeder ein Gestaltwandler ist, kann Sherlock sich in eine Katze wandeln und muss mit denen die sich in Hunde wandeln können auskommen. Ihr Beziehung ist gelinde gesagt... nicht sie beste. Aber vielleicht hat er ja mehr glück mit einem Wandler namens John? leichtes Johnlock Übersetzung "Like cats and dogs"


Like Cats and Dogs

Es geht nicht um die Spezies, wirklich nicht. Es ist nur ein Fakt, dass Wandler einfach dazu tendieren einen Beruf zu wählen, welcher zu ihren Instinkten passt. Vogel Wandler arbeiten in den Medien. Manche Reptilien entscheiden sich für eine Karriere als Feuerwehrmann (andere für eine als Brandstifter, was das ganze fast schon wieder ausgleicht). Hunde Wandler machen circa die Hälfte der Polizeiarbeiter aus. Mit der Fähigkeit als Gruppe zu agieren und ihre Beute gnadenlos zu verfolgen sorgen sie dafür dass kaum ein Fall ungelöst bleibt.

Dann, gibt es natürlich, noch die Fälle in denen selbst der arbeitsamste und unermüdlichste Wille nicht zur Lösung des Rätsels verhilft. Oder solche Fälle welche Zeitintensiv sind, oder politisch involviert, oder schon hätten gestern gelöst sein sollen. In all jenen Fällen hatte Lestrade keine andere Wahl. Er holte Sherlock hinzu.

Das Problem dabei war, „dass der verdammte Panter" wie Anderson in nannte, „schwarzer Gepard, bitte, es ist zwar nicht gänzlich falsch, aber die meisten Panter sind Leoparden welche nicht einmal ein Ravensburger Puzzel lösen könnten." und der Berater ihn immer berichtigte, weg rannte, wann immer er ein neues Indiz gefunden hatte, obwohl es hieß dass seine Spezies zähmbar sei. Das Wort „Teamarbeit" schien es einfach nicht in seinem Vokabular zu geben. Dass die Zusammenarbeit mit seinen zeitweiligen Kollegen meistens damit zu Ende geht, dass diese nur des Fauchens und Knurrens überdrüssig sind, ist dabei fast schon eine Überraschung. Es half aber leider Lestrade nicht bei seinen chronischen Kopfschmerzen. Wenn er eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, würde er sie ergreifen. Aber nur aus Sturheit die Lösung eines Falls, in wenigen Stunden, zu verhindern, wenn Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stehen, wäre ein Verbrechen für sich.

Als Sherlock zum Ersten Mal jemand anderen mitbrachte, war Greg erschrocken darüber dass dieser ein Hundeartiger war. Er würde auf Husky tippen, aber ein Mann würde sich natürlich nie an einem Tatort verwandeln, sodass die Schätzung ziemlich wage war. Als der Berater davon lief und dabei diese arme, verlorene Seele zurück ließ (Donovan wird die ganze Abteilung darüber informieren für bestimmt eine Woche), seufzte der DI und erwartete, nach dem er davon gehört hatte dass die beiden sich eine Wohnung teilten, dass es nach mindestens vierzehn Tagen ausgezogen ist. Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit dass der Detektiv sich den Bedürfnissen eines anderen anpassen konnte.

Zur Überraschung der Polizisten blieb John. Und dann passierte das Undenkbare: Sherlock verdammt Holmes sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass sein Begleiter wirklich hinter ihm war. Der Gepard passte sich an. Dem ‚gute Doktor' wurde inoffiziell die ehemalige Rolle von Lestrade übertragen, als Aufpasser des beratenden Detektivs. Offen gesagt, war Greg mehr als erfreut darüber diese Aufgabe abzugeben. Es ist hart genug dafür zu sorgen dass keiner seiner Männer ausbricht um den unausstehlichen Kerl zu behindern. Er musste nicht mehr vergeblich versuchen den Berater dazu zu bringen sich zu benehmen. Obwohl er neugierig ist wie John es geschafft hatte… auf der anderen Seite war er sich sicher, dass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen wollte.

Der Inspektor wär sehr erschrocken darüber, wenn er wüsste dass John den Detektiv zum nachgeben bringen kann… ohne ihn dabei in irgendeiner Art zu ändern. Jeder andere (vor allem die Polizei) erwartete von ihm sich wie ein anderer Hund zu verhalten. Zu verstehen und sich den Pack Regeln unterzuordnen. Nun, Geparden haben, anders als zum Beispiel Tiger, eine gewisse Form von Organisation. Es nennt sich Bündnis, und genau jene Form könnte auch Mycroft's politische Karriere veranlasst haben. Aber es sind keine Hunde, und verhalten sich dementsprechend auch nicht wie solche. Und es war so… John hatte nichts dagegen.

Der Blogger versuchte nicht seine Dominanz auszudrücken. Als würde Sherlock jemals auf irgendjemanden hören! Er ignorierte meistens die Experimente in der Küche oder die nächtlichen Konzerte. Er grummelte möglicher Weise, sicherlich, aber all seine Nörgeleien waren über Sicherheit, und man musste kein beratender Detektiv sein um festzustellen dass er dies aus Sorge tat, oder über die Frage für einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Was ein wirklich guter Kompromiss ist, wohl war.

Kein „hör auf du zu sein", aber ein „vielleicht solltest du es erst loslassen wenn keine Idioten da sind um sich darüber aufzuregen". Sicherlich, mochte es der Detektiv jeden zu ignorieren der nicht wichtig war, auch bekannt als fast jeder Mensch auf unserer Erde. Dennoch, war es ein guter Deal seine Deduktionen oder Meinungen nicht sofort laut auszusprechen sondern seine Beobachtungen später mit einem lächelnden, enthusiastischen John zu teilen.

So kam es dass, wenn der Arzt nach Hause kam und eine faule Katze das Gesamte Sofa einnahm, wobei dieser später darauf bestehen würde sein Gedächtnis aufgeräumt und nicht in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen geschlafen zu haben, er einfach nur lächelte. Er würde sich nicht über die Haare beklagen, auch wenn Sherlock sie niemals aufsaugen würde. Immerhin konnte er an manchen Tagen noch schlimmer sein.

Und er konnte es sein, denn Sherlock hatte scharfe Augen und es störte ihn reichlich wenig zu wissen was John war. Es war grade einmal der zweite Tag ihres Wohnarrangements gewesen als ihn der Detektiv fragte, „Trägst du diese scheußlichen Sachen auf Grund einer Liebe zu Wortspielen?"

John erwiderte, natürlich. „Was meinst du denn damit?"

„Ein Wolf im Schafspeltz, du weißt schon… und deine Liebe zu Pullovern welche scheinbar aus dem Kleiderschrank deiner Uroma stammen." Erklärte sein Mitbewohner.

Für eine Sekunde wurde John weiß im Gesicht und verlor alle Farbe. Es war merkwürdig, wie Katzen unbekümmert durch alles und über alles laufen konnten ohne dass sich Leute darüber aufregen würden, wilde Hunde hingegen hätte man schon längst angeschrien. Er hatte den Verdacht dass dies historische Gründe haben muss. Natürlich half es nicht, dass ein Großteil der königlichen Familien von den Katzenartigen abstammt. Zudem kam der Fakt das Katzen nicht dazu neigen sich zusammenzutun und auf Jagt zu gehen, was für deutlich weniger böses Blut gesorgt hatte. Es ist also einleuchtend nicht als Wolf erkannt zu werden. Vor allem in einer von Hunden dominierten Welt. Er brauchte Sherlock nicht einmal darum zu bitten zu schweigen, dankbarer Weise.

„Oh, es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit es irgendjemandem zu sagen. Wenn die Polizei nicht sehen kann was direkt vor ihren Augen passiert, ist das nicht meine Schuld. Es fällt ihnen schon immer schwer genug meinen Lösungen zu ihren Fällen zu folgen. Aber wenn sie es nicht sehen, dass du einen wilden Teil hast, schon alleine deswegen weil du es mit mir aushältst, wüsste ich auch nicht wie ich es ihnen mitteilen sollte." Der Berater hatte geseufzt, bevor er sich verwandelte und sich putzte, als würde er damit mitteilen dass die Diskussion beendet ist. Der Blogger war froh darüber nicht schon am ersten Tag gegangen zu sein.

Seitdem wandelte sich jeder von ihnen wenn er sich danach fühlte (und wenn sie grade nicht gebraucht wurden um einen Mörder zu fangen oder einen Fall zu lösen). Manchmal, würde hoch kommen um ihnen Biscuits zu bringen und würde die beiden zusammengerollt vor dem Feuer vorfinden, das blond-silberne Fell von John im Kontrast zu Sherlock's schwarzer Mähne. An solchen Gelegenheiten, würde sie ihr Angebot für sich behalten und auf Zehenspitzen wieder hinunter steigen. Jedoch, würde sie dabei nie vergessen vorher ein Foto zu machen, sie waren beide einfach zu süß zusammen. Ihre Sammlung wuchs Zusehens, zu ihrer Freude.


End file.
